clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EternalMagma
Image request... if you're up to it. MM, I come to you with a very difficult image request. The mighty ZK himself sang praises of your work, so I called the best of the best. I need you to draw Judge Lenny! He's not just another Injoface, he is the cold, evil father of Director Benny, and his appearence will, in puffle form, be based off of a combination of Benny's dark eyes, Judge Claude Frollo, and traditional Injoface hair and glasses. If you can combine these features (and that sweet hat), all into a cold, merciless stare (not evil or crazy, just cold, merciless and apathetic that puts Gothics to shame), on a puffle, you will be my hero of the moment. Also, please hand him a gavel and remember that puffles can't wear clothes. Make him a black puffle and style his hair and overall looks towards Frollo with Mabel glasses and a heartless stare. Do you think you are up to the challenge? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) We've got diem to carpe. † 21:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) METAL :D What's up dude? I missed you! I hopwe your okay, I know I am.....it's good to see you again. and a word to say Mr.T PITYS THE FOOL! Tails6000 16:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lenny Well, I have praise and critique. *PRAISE: That's the most accurate rendition of a Frollo hat I have ever seen. IT WAS PERFECT. *MORE PRAISE: The eyes. Glory be, that was outstanding. *CRITIQUE: while I can definately see the Frollo in him, I don't think he looks enough like Frollo to do it. Still.. THE HAT. SO PERFECTLY DONE. Anyway, he needs to be aged a bit, and we need to see some more of his hairstyle from the hat. Perhaps you could give him an ever-so-slight condescending grin. Also, the gavel looks more like a mallet or large hammer than a gavel. Gavels have smaller heads are are more ornate looking. Well done for the first draft! Thank you, by the way, for helping! :D --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) We've got diem to carpe. † 19:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Night watchman Welcome back! I'm only on here for a limited time every week as I'm at Grandma's, she doesn't have internet and I have to use a dongle. It's SOOOOOOOO expensive. I've decided to bury the hatchet between us, ok? Bye! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Haud secundus chances , EGO sum ut typus of vir.. 00:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) PS: Curse you, Telstra. Reasons why I'm here? On your userpage, you say that people come to you for several reasons - I guess I'm here for reason 3. By that, I mean I am here to kiss your butt. Sir, you are the SOLE REASON I got into drawing penguins. Ever since I saw this and this I was like; "I wish I could draw THAT good". I don't know if I can do it or not, but I did make this and this. If you ever need me to draw anything for you just ask. Same applies for User:Speeddasher if he sees this. I can't wait to see what new drawings you make! http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 11:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Can You Help Me? Hey MM, Its me Anniemoose98 on his new account. You may or may not remember me, but I remember you and your great pics. First of all, welcome back! Second, I had requested a picture from ZK LONG ago. I traded a character for a pic, but he still hasn't made the pic. I don't care about the character that I traded, but really need the pic. It is of Dan Beronews in his CNIC uniform. So, would you please make the pic? I don't care what he is wearing on the uniform as long as it has to do with sailing. Please and Thank You! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 11:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Keys #1-5 *1. stay to the right of the road and hit a dash panel and jump throguh the bridge and collect the key *2.after the second save point your in a tunnel, build up chaos blast and use it on a brown thing, the second key is will be blown up *3.also after the secondpoint after the tunnel, a hole in the road has fallen, jump on that part and turn around there will be to junctons, break the flaming car on the junction *4.after the 3rd checkpoint fall down the second piece of blown up road, there will be a black arms box and guard with a key kill him and get the 4th key *5.Soon after the final checkpoint you'll take a rocket up to a path with a rail on it. After you get off the rail, run backwards on the road to find a flaming yellow car at the end of the path. Destroy the car and find the key. *reward:2 GATLING GUNS TO DESTROY THE BLACK TANK :D Tails6000 12:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 2,000! Metal! Check out my edits on the CPW! I now have 2,000! -- 16:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Bye I quit. Metal, because you are my close freind, I am giving you the OCC rights to ALL of my arcticles. -- 17:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ok Ok Ok Fine, you can have him back on ONE condition. If you get him, I get the picture of Dan as the admiral of the CNIC. Is that a fair trade? --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 19:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lenny You've done it. Outstanding job, perfect execution, epic hat. I can't commend you more. THANK YOU SO MUCH. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) We've got diem to carpe. † 20:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) heheh Lightspeed boots, I know someone who can use em. (besides they can look like his normal sneakers too) and by him I mean tails LOL Tails6000 12:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC)